


Army Life

by boltshok



Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Abilities, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Touch Aversion, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: Landguard and Icefall are taken in by the Autobots after the fall of Polyhex and a rough experience attempting to join the Decepticons. The initial examinations are... intense.
Relationships: Icefall/Landguard, OC/OC
Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Army Life

**Author's Note:**

> Read more about [Landguard](https://toyhou.se/5939856.landguard) and [Icefall](https://toyhou.se/5939737.icefall) on my Toyhou.se!

“We’re very happy to have you with us,” First Aid says cheerily, giving them both a bright smile. His blue optics are kind and warm, and he gives each of their frames a quick once-over with his medscanner.

“We want to help,” Icefall says, squeezing Landguard’s hand in his. When Landguard doesn’t chip in verbally, he elbows him discreetly.

“Yeah. Want to help,” Landguard rumbles quietly. First Aid’s cheer doesn’t diminish in the slightest, and he retrieves their paperwork from the cache on the wall. 

“Icefall, you’ve been flagged with an ability,” First Aid says, looking up from the datapads.

“That’s right,” Icefall says, swinging his legs. “My biolights and spark are involved somehow, and I can kinda make them glow more, but... that’s really it. I don’t know what it does.” While he speaks, he uses his free hand to pull some of his armor aside to show the edge of his crystal spark casing and his frame. The biolights run right up and into the casing, blending into the light of his spark. 

First Aid nods, following along in his chart. “Hopefully some of the tests we can perform will help figure something out. You’ve also been flagged for an anxiety condition...?”

Icefall nods, looking down and running his thumbs over Landguard’s hand. “Spark separation anxiety... I—we—have always had it. Since the first merge. Landguard doesn’t experience it as badly.”

First Aid nods and makes a note in his chart. “Okay. And you, Landguard... your spark scans are positive... and no abilities we should know of?”

Landguard is quiet, looking off to his right at the shiny medical tools laid out on the trays nearby. Icefall lifts his hand and kisses it softly.

:Guard. I know it’s a lot of new people all at once, but... try, okay?:

“No,” Landguard murmurs, squeezing Icefall’s hand and forcing himself to look up at First Aid before he lowers his gaze back to Icefall. “No abilities.”

“Good! I’ll schedule the psychiatric appointment for you two. Once Rung gives his official diagnosis, you two will be given special permissions for lodging and workshifts. It’s a necessary pain, I’m sorry to say. For today, we can start with one of the rudimentary tests for your ability, if that’s okay.”

“Sure!” Icefall says. “Whatever you need. We won’t be... separated, right?”

“No-no, there’s no need for any of that,” First Aid assures them, stacking the datapads in his hands. “Since it’s unverified, it would be cruel to put you two through that. The tests I have in mind can be done right here in the medroom.”

“With those tools?” Landguard asks under his breath, and only now does Icefall notice the tray of silver implements.

“It won’t be nearly as bad as you’re thinking,” First Aid says gently, reaching out to put a hand on Landguard’s shoulder. Looking up into First Aid’s optics, Landguard meets the touch middair with his arm, pushing First Aid carefully, firmly, away.

“Oh yeah, that’s right! And the no-touching,” Icefall chimes in. “It doesn’t quite... include me like it does everyone else.”

“Ah! I’ll write that down,” First Aid says, changing datapads and scratching it in. “Thank you. Anything else?”

“No, this time I believe that’s it.”

First Aid finishes with their charts and sets them aside. “Okay. If you would be so kind as to show me what you can do with the lights, the increased glowing, we’ll start with that.”

Icefall works his hand out of Landguard’s and gives Landguard a look. Sighing softly, Landguard scoots away from him. :I remember, I remember: he pulses. :Show us the lights, gorgeous:

Icefall rolls his eyes and glances up at First Aid briefly before he looks back down at his hands. Closing his optics, he sits still and clenches his hands into fists. The room grows quiet as First Aid intently watches him, stylus at the ready. Landguard stares down at his knees, gripping the edge of the berth.

After half a breem of intense concentration, Icefall’s biolights begin to glow brighter than normal, steadily increasing in luminosity bit by bit, until they become as intense as his sparklight. Little fizzes of light run along the edges of his armor, and then he vents sharply and sinks down, lights returning to their normal illumination.

First Aid nods, watching, and starts writing. Landguard looks up at Icefall, then presses close once more and puts his arm around him.

:I haven’t seen them that bright yet: he pulses warmly, and Icefall lays his helm on Landguard’s chest. :Yeah, yeah. Oh, I’m tired, Guard...:

:Just breathe, it’s okay:

First Aid slows in his frantic writing, then stops. “That was impressive for an unknown ability,” he says. “I’m going to send you home with some exercises for now. Hopefully one of them will stimulate more action.”

“I’ve tried a lot of different methods,” Icefall admits, voice a shade softer than earlier.

“And it shows,” First Aid assures him. “These will be more targeted towards light-based abilities. Primus-aligned sparks typically boast light abilities, but Epistemus and Solomus alignments have been known to display them as well. You don’t happen to know your alignment, do you?”

Icefall shakes his helm and sits up a little. “No. I’m sorry.”

“True alignment assignments aren’t common anymore,” First Aid says offhand, making a few more notes. “Alright, I’m sending you a datapacket with the exercises.”

In moments, both of them receive a packet of files in their HUDs, containing documents on spark and light based ability exercises.

“I’ll try them out,” Icefall says, and Landguard inches towards the edge of the berth, ready to get up and go.

“...and Rung has just confirmed your appointment! Tomorrow at 4:00, day-cycle.”

“We’ll be there!”

Icefall stands, leans against Landguard for a moment, then leads him out of the medroom. 

:That went better than I thought it would:   
  
:I was waiting for them to... to cut you: Landguard whispers, looking away. :I don’t know why I thought that:

Icefall slows and stops in the hall outside the medroom, looking back at Landguard, whose melancholy concern is written all over his face and EM field. 

:You saw how the Decepticons treated their recruits. It could have been like that here, but it wasn’t. That’s why we’re here, not there:

Icefall leads Landguard down to the barracks shared by all bonded mechs applying to join. They still had to sleep on bunks, but there were light-protective screens over them to give a sense of privacy to those resting.

Back at their assigned bunk, Icefall sits down heavily and sighs. “I really am tired,” he sighs, venting quietly. 

:Tired enough to recharge?:

:Oh yes:

Landguard looks the room over, then turns and nudges Icefall’s leg with his own. “Get in.”

Icefall happily scoots back and lies down on the berth, leaving Landguard just enough room to lie down next to him and draw the screen closed.

:To think, we gave up our bonding berth for this: Landguard mutters, looking up at the bunk above them and tracing out a carving some past soldier left before them with his finger. He lowers his hand to Icefall’s chest dolefully.

Icefall takes his hand in his and kisses his knuckles tenderly. :Gave up a berth, not a bond: he murmurs. 

Landguard gazes down at him, then lowers his helm to kiss Icefall tenderly. :You’re right:

He breaks the kiss to look into Icefall’s optics before he kisses him again, this time more warmly, more open, and he shifts onto Icefall’s frame, running his hands under his back to hold their frames close. 

“You gonna take me here in the middle of a barracks?” Icefall whispers, and Landguard drags his tongue down a pulsing biolight in his throat.

:What does it feel like I’m doing?:

Sliding his hands back, he gently pulls on Icefall’s armor and successfully takes a couple pieces off to reveal more lights and the edge of Icefall’s crystalline spark chamber. When his tongue meets the lit edge, Icefall shudders out a moan and his ventilations pick up.

:Can’t tell: he whimpers, and Landguard snickers softly, pulling a few more pieces of armor off. By now, he’s exposed most of Icefall’s glowing chest and is applying his tongue to the main seam running down the center of it.

Icefall reaches out and tugs lightly on Landguard’s breastplate, and grunting softly Landguard shrugs it off and sets it aside too. That’s the last initiation Icefall has any control of before Landguard kneads his thumbs into the main lights next to his spark chamber and has the crystal splitting open moments afterwards.

“Not... not fair...” Icefall pants, frame melting as Landguard’s tongue slides along the edge of his chamber. 

Laughing softly, Landguard removes his mouth and eases one, then two fingers into Icefall’s chamber, dragging them along the back and through the outer coronas of Icefall’s spark. Drawing them out, he strokes them across the cool, burning light, and Icefall presses his fist to his mouth to quiet himself as steam starts leaking from his vents.

:Guard... Guard, I... can’t hold back when you do that: he whispers, and Landguard eases onto his side next to Icefall, still manipulating his spark with his fingers.

:You don’t need to: he murmurs, leaning in slowly. Icefall takes his fist away and meets Landguard’s lips with a kiss, still trying to stifle his moans. 

:Gonna... Guard, I’m gonna overload:

“Mmm,” Landguard groans softly, bowing his helm as Icefall’s charge crackles on his fingers. “Do it. Show me.”

Icefall chokes out a broken moan into Landguard’s neck, then throws his helm back when the charge snaps and he overloads, back arching and pushing Landguard’s fingers deep into the pulsing life-fire.

“Guard! Guard— ah,  _ ahh,”  _ he gasps, trying hard to keep quiet. “Oh, Landguard—! Mm, yes...”

The static on Landguard’s fingers begins to tingle less and less as it dissipates. Icefall relaxes as the charge tapers away, settling back on the berth and snuggling in close. Landguard withdraws his fingers and gazes down at Icefall, watching his optics open and refocus on him. Landguard smiles fondly and shifts his hold on Icefall, sliding his arm underneath him and drawing him in as his own spark chamber slides open at the close proximity to Icefall’s. 

:You?:

:I’m okay. Just want to hold you:

Icefall settles his helm on Landguard’s shoulder and looks up at him, watching the energon pulse through a line near his throat. He can tell Landguard’s staring up at the ceiling of the bunk, despite the soft pulsing of his spark. Closing his optics, Icefall listens to the sound of Landguard breathing, and even though his frame is tired his processor isn’t.

:You’re still awake:

:Can’t help it:

:You sure? One might not be enough for my diva tonight:

Icefall’s spark warms at the tease but he catches Landguard’s hand before it can squirm between them into Icefall’s chamber.

:No, that’s not it: he murmurs, lacing their fingers together and holding Landguard’s arm close, hiding underneath it. :Tomorrow... they want to separate us. And... the exercises, and... everything’s changing so fast:

Shutting his optics tightly, he blinks back the tears forming. :And... Sparker...:

Landguard pulls his arm back and wraps it around Icefall in comfort. :Yeah, that... that happened...:

He sniffles softly, and Landguard slides his hand up to cradle Icefall’s helm against his frame. :Icefall... my light...: he murmurs, rubbing circles into Icefall’s helm. :I’m... I’m so sorry. I’m here for you, and... and... I’m not leaving. I... love you. I love you:

Icefall takes a shuddering in-vent and latches onto Landguard’s chest as his composure continues to dissolve. Landguard curls around him and holds him close as the cries melt into frame-shaking sobs, and he presses his face into Icefall’s helm. The biolights in his frame dim and he chokes on the next intake. Landguard looks down at Icefall’s quaking frame and frowns. How could he possibly comfort the loss of a creator? 

Taking one hand away, he reaches into subspace and finds a blanket, pulling it out and tossing it over both of their frames, tucking Icefall in securely before he bows his helm and clings to Icefall. He’ll ride the storm. They both will, together. Together.

Swallowing the grief rising out of the bond, Landguard rubs Icefall’s back and lets him cry.

...

When they wake the next cycle, Icefall’s cheeks are stained with dry optical fluid and he’s stiff from clinging to Landguard all night. Landguard, meanwhile, is  _ tired _ . He didn’t sleep much, what with mecha constantly changing berths all around him and Icefall weeping in his sleep. When Icefall wakes up the rest of the way Landguard helps him sit up and tenderly closes his chamber while trying to blink away the exhaustion settling in his processor.

:Feel any better?:

:A little: Icefall mumbles, and Landguard leans forward to touch foreheads with him. 

:It will be okay. Someday:

Icefall leans into the touch, then helps Landguard close his own chamber. He moves to get up but Landguard stops him and looks his face over. Taking a rag out of subspace he sticks it in his mouth for a moment to wet it before he carefully cleans Icefall up.

:Thank you: Icefall mumbles, and Landguard fondly looks him over.

:Yeah, yeah. Alright, finished:

Tossing the rag back into subspace, Landguard nuzzles Icefall and helps him put his armor back on. 

“There. All put together,” Landguard tells him, running his hand down Icefall’s chest.

“We slept late,” Icefall says, checking his chronometer. “Need to see Rong soon.”

“Rong? Thought his name was Ring.”

“Rang?”

“I can’t remember,” Landguard huffs, and Icefall snickers, reaching out to wiggle his finger in one of his armor seams. “Hey! At least we have his office number.”

The psychiatric office is in the compound next to the barracks, and it takes them a couple breems to walk there. There are so many mecha out and about to look at and take in that Icefall gets distracted more than once.

:Focus: Landguard grimaces, sidestepping a group passing them. :Sooner we’re there the sooner they can’t  _ touch _ me:

By the time they reach Rung’s office the traffic has fallen away and they’re one of the few mecha in this part of the building. Double-checking the office number, Icefall knocks softly on the door. It slides open to reveal a small, twiggy orange mech arranging a set of model spaceships on a bookcase against the far wall. The office seems small, even to him.

“Are you... Wrong?” Icefall attempts with a wince. Rung turns around and gives him a small, bright smile. He wears a set of overly-large round spectacles glowing with optic light, and like Icefall, bears a crystalline spark chamber in the middle of his chest.

“Nearly. My name is Rung, I’m the Autobot psychiatry consultant. You two are Icefall and Landguard, yes?”

“That’s us,” Landguard replies, voice a bit gruff. Icefall looks back at him and then steps fully into the office, letting the door close after them.

“We’re here for an appointment,” Icefall says a bit awkwardly. “First Aid said you needed to meet with us...?”

“Yes, to verify your spark separation anxieties and determine the... severity of Landguard’s touch aversion.”

“Determine? I-” Landguard begins, then stops. “Jus’... don’t like it...”

Rung gestures to the single couch in the room opposite a small, Rung-sized stool. “I’m afraid that’s the only available furniture for you two,” he says. “My apologies, requisitions have been slow coming.“

“It’s okay,” Icefall says, taking a seat on the far end of the couch. Even with only him sitting on it, the couch creaks ominously.

“I’ll stand,” Landguard says, leaning against the wall next to the couch.

“Oh dear, yes. That poor thing has seen better days,” Rung says, manifesting a datapad out of his subspace in his hands, and he primly sits down opposite the couch, looking between Icefall and Landguard. “First Aid reports that Icefall is the main source of the separation troubles,” he reads. “Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Icefall admits. “I... have always been that way, after our first merge.”

Rung makes a small note and then sets the datapad down on his lap. “I am familiar with the medic who conducted your initial testing then, but for the Forces I need to do it again. Unfortunately, there is a suggested amount of time we must insist upon to approve your applications. Icefall, can you withstand a breem’s separation from Landguard?”

“I... I can technically last a little over a breem,” Icefall whispers, and Landguard bows his helm. “My initial test... that was the longest.”

Rung nods and turns his attention to Languard. “Landguard, would you step outside?”

Looking down at Icefall, Landguard sighs softly. “...fine.”

The door slides open for him and he steps out into the hall, leaning on the wall and watching the door shut between him and Icefall. Once the door is shut Icefall tenses up.

“Icefall, try to regulate your ventilations,” Rung says. “Vent, vent... that’s it.”

He forces himself to cycle air, but the longer Landguard is absent the faster his processor races despite the venting. Can’t see him, can’t see him, can’t see him— 

“Would it help to hold my hand?”

Icefall looks up and whimpers softly. He goes to reach out and then hesitates. “I, I can’t,” he whispers.

Rung scoots forward and sets the datapad next to Icefall on the couch. “Yes, you can,” he says, and in a push of will Icefall reaches out and latches onto Rung’s tiny hands, holding them tight in his own.

“Can you last a breem?”

“No, no, please,” Icefall whimpers, clutching onto Rung’s hands. “No.”

“You can,” Rung reassures him, squeezing two of Icefall’s big fingers. 

...

In the hall, Landguard glares at the wall opposite the office. This is so stupid. It’s already been proven, they have this issue, nothing can be done for it, this test is unnecessary- Icefall’s sparkbeat picks up and starts spinning in panic. Swallowing hard, Landguard balls up his hands against his sides. He can last longer than Icefall can. It’s just because this test has a limit they need to reach, it’s pushing them, pushing them harder— 

...

Fans spinning rapidly in his chest, Icefall curls over his knees and tries to stop trembling. He can make it, he has to make it, they need to be here. In here.

“...Icefall? Icefall, can you hear me? It’s been a breem, I’m going to stop the test now. Icefall.”

Lifting his helm up, Icefall shakily regards Rung with swimming vision and releases his hands. Rung stands, picks up the datapad, and goes to open the door. He is nearly bowled over when Landguard rushes in and grabs Icefall up in his arms desperately, holding him close. Icefall’s legs tremble and then give out and they both sink down onto the couch, which creaks loudly in protest. 

While they comfort each other, Rung makes his official notes in their file. 

_ Irrational spark separation anxieties. Visual in nature, second partner located outside office. Official recommendation: treat pair as one mech when scheduling shifts and housing. Cleared for duty. _

:That was awful, Guard. Awful, awful:

:It was awful: Landguard admits, still holding tight to Icefall. :Gonna bond you when we’re done:

:Yes, yes, bond...:

It takes nearly three breems for them both to settle down enough to pay attention to Rung. Miraculously, the couch doesn’t give way beneath them. 

“I apologize for that,” Rung says, finishing his notes. “It’s never easy to undergo. Landguard, how long have you avoided touching others? Icefall is not part of this, I observe.”

“No, he isn’t,” Landguard says, forcing himself to detach from Icefall, who clearly doesn’t want to let go yet and presses himself into Landguard’s side. “I didn’t online with it, but... I don’t remember when it started.”

“Were your creators physically affectionate?”

Landguard looks down at Icefall and puts his hand on his helm in comfort. “No.”

Rung nods, writing. “Would you two feel comfortable going for a walk with me?”

“If it brings this to an end,” Landguard mutters. “Icefall?”

He looks up at the sound of his name in Landguard’s voice and he forces himself to smile a little. “Yes. I’m... I’m okay.”

“Then please follow me,” Rung says, standing up and subspacing the datapad in his hands. 

He leads them out of his office and down to the end of the compound where scattered jets are transforming, taking off, and doing aerial stunts. There are a few large transports present too. 

“I’m going to ask you to do something a tad silly,” he says, pushing his glasses up. 

Landguard regards him carefully, still holding Icefall close to his side. “And what is that?”

“I want you to sit in two of these transports,” Rung says, “if you would.”

Landguard squeezes Icefall’s arm. “...fine.”

“Splendid! Now- I’ve had these two set aside for our little experiment today,” Rung says, indicating two nearly identical transports on the edge of the landing area. “Pick which one you like first. The order doesn’t matter. I’m going to follow and note your reaction. Icefall may go with you.”

Landguard sighs and approaches the closest transport, Icefall clinging to his hand and Rung following a polite distance behind them. He enters the transport and looks around, then sits down in a seat next to the wall.

“You okay?” Icefall murmurs.

“Yeah, fine,” Landguard replies, looking around at the interior. “Am I done yet?”

Rung finishes his notetaking and nods. “Yes, now the other one.”

Landguard gets up and drags Icefall out of this transport to the next one. As soon as he sets foot on the second transport’s loading ramp, he freezes. 

“No,” he grunts, stepping back. “I’m not getting in.”

“No?” Rung asks, looking up at him with his stylus in hand, not writing yet. “Why not?”

“I’m not going in there,” Landguard repeats, taking another step back. “This ship’s different. Not doing it.”

“Guard, it’s okay,” Icefall reassures him, squeezing his hand out of Landguard’s firm grip and taking a few steps up the ramp. “C’mon, just sit in it. Just for a second.”

Landguard turns to look up at him, helplessly watching as Icefall ventures up and leans against the entrance. “Still no?”

Landguard looks from Icefall, to Rung, then back. Frowning, he takes two steps onto the ramp and halts. His feet were... were  _ burning. _ Fisting his hands he marches up into the transport and forces himself to sit down in the seat closest to the door and Icefall.

“See, it’s... Guard? Guard, are you- Landguard, are you okay?”

Landguard’s optics are shut tight and he is quaking in his frame, putting hardly any weight on the seat.

“Rung, he- Rung!” Icefall urges, looking from Landguard down to the tiny psychiatrist. Rung is writing and glancing up, but when he sees Landguard’s reaction and Icefall’s returning panic, he beckons to them urgently. 

“Yes, yes, come away,” he tells them, subspacing the datapad and taking a few quick steps up the ramp towards them. 

Icefall whines and grabs Landguard’s arm, hefting him upright and helping him stagger down the ramp to the ground of the landing area. Landguard’s knees give way as he reaches solid ground and Icefall helps him ease down into a sitting position.

“Rung...!” he demands, biolights brightening in intensity. “What happened? Tell me!”

“This, well,” Rung says, looking Landguard over and then sending a comm for a medic. Landguard closes his optics and curls forward, holding his helm in his hands, and Icefall paces around in front of him, lights pulsing brightly.

“His touch aversion is... not average, you could say. Typically it’s due to recognizing a face, or anticipating pain, or-”

Icefall growls sharply, coming to stand between Rung and Landguard, looking down at his bonded with burning optics. “He  _ has _ it!” he blusters. “I knew- we knew! We told you! And still you wanted to test it, test our separation, frag, test my  _ lights—” _

He throws his hands up in the air and turns around to face Rung angrily when his biolights suddenly surge with power, gather light energy and beam it out from between his armor plating, setting everything aglow within several car-lengths of his frame. For a split second, an etching of a berthroom, with a broad, long berth, a few bins for armor, a drawer of loose clothing, and the whispers of an adjoining hallway and berthroom door appears in the air before his lights suddenly dim and he sinks down next to Landguard, dropping heavily against his shoulder.

“Oh my,” Rung murmurs, looking the two of them over. From the hallway, the medic he called stands stock-still, optics wide and still processing the lightshow. After a moment he hurries over, pulling out his medscanner and running it over their frames. It’s First Aid.

“That was incredible!” he splutters, checking their readings and then producing two cubes of med-grade energon from his subspace. “Here, drink up, drink up. Your fuel levels are very low! When was the last time you fueled?”

“Last... two...” Icefall mumbles, accepting the cube with help from First Aid. Once the first bit of fuel hits his system he starts to perk up. “Wouldn’t have... high-grade? Lights, burn... burn fast...”

First Aid hands the cube currently in his hands to Rung and then pulls out another one, this one glowing a faint teal color.

“It’s been highly processed, so be careful,” he says, opening it up. “How much until you overcharge, normally?”

“Five. Six,” Icefall gasps between gulps. Moments after the fuel hits his tanks his biolights start returning to their normal illumination and he groans softly. “Guard. Guard. Eat something, please.”

Landguard mutters something too quiet to hear, and Icefall rolls his optics and takes the med-grade cube from Rung. “It won’t hurt you, and I know you’re nearly empty. Come. On.”

Landguard looks up and Icefall gives him the cube and helps to steady his hand as he consumes the first little bit. Once the fuel is in his system his hand becomes steadier and he finishes the cube off on his own.

“When was the last time you fueled?” First Aid inquires gently, scanning them again.

“It’s been... several cycles since my last full meal,” Icefall murmurs, petting Landguard’s helm. “When we left, it... wasn’t under the best circumstances.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” First Aid says sympathetically. “We do like our recruits well-fed and happy, though. I should have thought of that after our meeting yesterday, and I apologize. I can show you where the rest of the facilities are nearest your assigned barracks on our way back.”

“Thanks,” Icefall says, finishing off the high-grade. “Ohh, I feel better now. Guard?” :Are you... okay?:

:I feel like slag: he whispers into the bond, closing his optics. 

:Think you can walk?:

:Yes: Landguard mumbles.

“We’re okay,” Icefall reassures First Aid and pulls himself upright before turning around to help Landguard to his feet. 

Landguard leans into Icefall’s embrace, taking a few minutes to steady himself and recalibrate his balancing systems before he takes Icefall’s hand and falls into step behind him. The words coming out of First Aid’s mouth go right through his processor without stopping. Blah, blah, blah...

Before he can fully realize it, Icefall has brought them back to their assigned berth with some energon cubes in hand. 

“Guard, here,” Icefall murmurs, pressing a cube into his hands and helping him sit down on the berth. “Drink, I know you’re still low.”

Landguard looks numbly down at the cube and then mindlessly takes a sip. It does feel better to raise his fuel levels. Icefall sits next to him and starts in on his second cube of high-grade, draining it fairly quickly and opening a third cube.

“Wow, I finally feel alive again,” he groans after finishing off the third cube. “How about you?”

He looks over at Landguard and takes in the blank, middling stare he’s giving the half-empty cube in his hands.

“Guard, you don’t have to eat if you don’t want to,” Icefall says softly, and Landguard’s optics refocus and he looks down at the cube.

“To be honest, I forgot it was there,” he mumbles, finishing it off in two big gulps. “Would... would you...”

Icefall takes the empty cube and sets it next to his two empties underneath the berth. 

:Hold me: Landguard whispers, frame trembling lightly.

“My Guardian, come here...” Icefall says, laying down first and drawing Landguard into his arms. “Shh... it’s okay. It’s okay.”

Landguard presses his face into Icefall’s chest and falls quiet. Encircling him as closely as he can, Icefall lies back. It’s his turn to stare at the ceiling.

Will they make it through this?


End file.
